


Caída

by MR01



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Between Episodes, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, New Media plays uncanny matchmaker, Tags as a precaution, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Mr. Xie gets injured and Tech. Boy helps him out.If he is still angry and troubled, that's a story for another day.
Relationships: CEO | Mr. Xie/Technical Boy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

He had walked out of the shower. A towel wrapped securely around his waist as he moved to brush his teeth.

Spaying deodorant on as he attempted to style his hair a little.

Looking at himself in the mirror.

Thinking he needs a haircut and it also wouldn't kill him to shave.

* * *

He walks downstairs and goes to his kitchen.

Thinking that he forgot his phone. That he should go get it.

Along with his house keys since his car is done charging.

Sitting down to get the day started he starts the coffee maker.

A fresh cup of coffee brewing for him and he has never been a breakfast person but his secretary bought him a box of croissants yesterday. 

So this works.

He puts on his shoes and turns on the TV to the news.

* * *

When he woke up this morning and got ready for work he had felt ready to get the day underway.

Maybe even give a few people at work a promotion and a raise.

His employees had really stepped up. Helped him and the company navigate through these tough times.

At least that had been the idea. But things change.

He didn't think he would have ended up right back in bed.

Or be in excruciating pain but here his is and he has already called out.

Sure that the company's vice president has things handled.

The woman knows that place almost as well as he does and he built it from nothing.

But getting back to the point.

He had tripped over paying a little too much attention to a picture on his phone and fallen down a three maybe five stairs.

On his descent back down.

Oh great, he cracked a lense on his glasses.

He might have a pair somewhere in the kitchen. Knowing that he's outgrown the prescribed ones in his nightstand.

But he knows he won't go checking at the moment.

Maybe later or tommorow.

Currently he is wishing he had invested in an icepack or something stronger than ibuprofen.

Maybe once he feels better he'll get into the pharmaceutical business.

But for the moment here he is.

* * *

"Oh shit." Well it's not like he shows off his legs much. But this still really sucks.

He peels off his pants and it is kind of a struggle to move faster.

Looking around his room he winces as he looks at the blood on his knees and makes the judgment call that it's just nasty, bilateral scrapes.

That he should be fine in the morning. He sighed feeling put out.

Putting on some sandals and getting a new towel since he already threw the other one in the dirty clothes hamper. 

He kind of hobbles to the restroom and turns the shower back on. Water a little cold as he tries his best to wash his injuries.

Thinking that if he feels any worse later he'll just have a doctor make a house call.

Once he's done in the shower he dries his hair quickly. Any motivations he had for the day abandoning him.

He gets a new pair of boxers and scanned his room for an old pair of basketball shorts.

So glad he hasn't really gained weight since college. He pulls the covers aside and elevated his knees with a spare pillow.

He looks banged up but it could have been way worse.

Being pretty sure he didn't break anything but maybe this is a small sign that he should chill the fuck out and take a minute to himself.

The universe finally having enough and letting him know that he is all over the place.

* * *

He is trying to relax.

Finding his headphones and a night mask.

Putting them on.

Wrapping his stomach and shoulders in a blanket.

And using another for his feet because he doesn't want to get cold but leaving enough of an open space to not affect his injuries.

Pretty sure he can sleep it off.

Thinking that he can get some rest then wake up in a few hours and make himself some soup.

That always improves things a little and maybe he can play some Xbox.

He bought the newest console and it's just set up downstairs.

He low-key wonders if the staff that comes in to clean and cook for him in the evenings use it.

Having made it clear from the moment they were hired that he rarely ever came home. 

Much less stayed long so he is kind of looking forward to some company.

* * *

He yawns thinking that he's getting into the spirit. Relaxed and playing some old Rock music he hasn't heard in ages.

The sound a little louder than what he'd been used to in a while but it takes him back.

A few minutes of peace is all he is allotted.

It is at that point where he feels hands travel up his legs.

Feather like touches ghosting up his body and he doesn't know why he can't move.

He knows jujutsu but right now that is not helpful.

His body stills. Then his legs begin to spasm and god-damnit if he thought it sucked before.

This takes the cake. He thinks breath exercises might help. He does not try them.

On God, he has definitely seen enough murder mystery shows.

Heard some podcasts to know that he is going to be very murdered in his own bed soon.

And he could have really gone for some enchiladas today.

Then he's thinking that he's a good person, well he kind of betrayed his original God for an angrier one.

And then did them in worse. This time they had been actual friends.

So..

* * *

He is just frozen in place and breathing seems more like a foreign concept. 

Loud rock music drowning out his thoughts until suddenly it's changing to something slower, less scary he guesses.

He is kinda missing the torture vibe. It made him feel centered.

But this new song is nice. A little classical with a new undercurrent.

"This what you like?" And holy shit he recognized this voice. It's his God.

He can hear him in his headphones. That's so cool, eerie as fuck when he thinks of the power but right now that's not important. 

He is here. To see him. After assuring mutual destruction. Okay.

It was fair. A little mean but just.

He can't hear himself or see him because he has got his sleep mask on but he speaks anyway.

His volume control unknown but it is his house. He just hopes he doesn't sound too crazy.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe. If it's you."

The volume increases and all he can hear are the keys of a piano.

A song he has never heard before. It is so melancholy but there are notes to it that make him hope.

For what he isn't all that sure. 

His brain short circuiting when he feels a kiss then another on his injuries.

A tongue lapping at his blood and it is simultaneously the grossest and hottest thing he has ever experienced.

He just wished he could see it. He closes his eyes a little tighter when he feels his fingers trace the injuries.

"You had me concerned. I didn't hear you today." He's heard him. Left him in the dark for weeks. 

Xie doesn't say anything. He just groans when he feels Tech. Say that despite everything he's missed him.

His cock hardening as Tech continues to expand his exploring a little higher.

Thinking that this is a little weird, that he's always liked him and wanted for sure.

Undoubtedly but damn. If this was all it took.

He's a little distracted. His thoughts torn. He wants to kiss him.

To let him know that he is definitely going to make it out of this if the man's just doing this because he's worried.

The music carrying him to euphoria but this feels like too much all at once.

Over stimulation yet not nearly enough. His nerves alight and he thinks he wants to cry.

Technology Boy watches him with interest.

The beautiful strawberry blonde haired boy pulls at his shorts. Drags them a little close to his injuries but he's careful.

Gentle in his movements as he takes him out of his boxers.

Thinking that once the indomitable man falls asleep he can use his computer to see any household remedies he could get to patch him up better.

Seeing Xie like this is heartbreaking. Sure they weren't exactly on speaking terms and he's still dealing with his own shit thanks to Blequis making him a boy.

Making him experience war. Feel closer to humanity, this precious man under him and himself in the process.

Letting him wait what feels like an eternity before he takes him into his mouth. Kissing him at the tip.

A chaste kiss. His nose caressing it then his tongue is tracing a vein as he moves lower only to move back up.

Watching the man under him with great interest. Seems like they've both had a rough couple of days without each other.

* * *

He had undoubtedly been worried when New Media had alluded to danger.

Then she said it wasn't for him but his most remarkable friend.

To his shame the immediate thought that came to mind was Bilquis then he thought of Shadow.

He had reluctantly come to like both of them.

The old and new Gods. 

Found their company stimulating. Not quite fulfilling not like..and that's when it had hit him.

Like a lightning strike.

He had gathered what little strength he has left and came here.

It's a good thing his human has a velvet like covering around his eyes. That way he cannot see him.

He is changed, changing. Looking more human, damaged every passing minute.

But he feels good now. Infinitely better.

Careful as he parts his legs and settled between them.

Placing a hand on his balls. Massaging them lightly. Hearing the tech genius, his wonderful creator praise him.

Being so good for him.

Grip at the sheets under them as he bites his lower lip. Curling his toes.

Trying not to move much because he's letting him take-keep control.

Technology feels a little pride as he takes more of him in. Relaxing his throat.

Closing his eyes, happy to be here. He can help him get through these troubling times.

He is his God, it is the least he can do. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

His body hurts worse than he thought it would in the morning or maybe it's dark out. 

Maybe this is his reckoning.

He deserves to be punished. His life had been a little too good lately. 

Perhaps he had to be humbled. Or maybe it was a simple accident and he just ran out of luck.

This is what he gets for not paying attention to what he's doing or where he is going.

He still has his sleep mask and head phones on. Moving to rip both off of himself he placed them on the bed.

It is unfortunate that he feels like shit. Well he feels cheated, lied to even.

Wasn't money supposed to keep him from basic problems like this.

He struggles to sit up for a bit. He feels like he was trampled on by a bison and he had just gotten blown.

He really had not put in much effort but his left hip feels aflame yet cold, numb.

Worry is present but he pulls at his shorts and underwear.

Way less graceful or careful with himself than he ought to have been if the almost scorching pain that shoots through his body is anything to go by.

Leaving him thinking that it has been a really long time since he's been physically injured.

That maybe he should look into getting hurt every so often to build up an immunity to it.

A braveness but then he again he knows he won't do that.

He's never been a masochist in that aspect.

He has so many problems and things to handle on good days. Why on earth should he make things worse for himself.

 _Easy._ That was supposed to be the end goal.

At least that had been why he'd begun to work, study so hard-much. 

His original plan being that he'd make enough so that his father, the only family.

Immediate or otherwise really could live the good life.

Then things changed.

* * *

And now he is here. With everything he ever wanted and absolutely nothing of real value to him at all.

He just loves his job so he rarely leaves it.

His company being invaluable to the tech world.

Thanks to his innovations, business in military contracts.

Rare, private outsourcing deals.

He finds himself no longer wanting things as he once had when he was younger.

For fucks sakes he is not even thirty yet and he feels like this.

He needs to find a solution to his problems.

The lights in his room coming alive with the push of a button on his phone.

There is no bruising on his hip or thighs. Just his knees and legs but at least the swelling has lowered.

He looks out towards the windows. The world is as dark as he thought it'd be but he's no longer tired. 

Maybe he fucked up on his earlier judgment call and should call a doctor.

On top of that he thinks he probably dreamt the whole thing with Tech and if he did well he groans in frustration.

What if his God, what if Tech saw exactly what he'd wanted?

Xie thinks he would have rather died he'd be so embarrassed.

He looks around the room. He is as alone now as he was when he dozed off. 

Mumbling a curse then another he gets up from the bed.

This is what he gets for not walking enough.

His body feels rigid and his patience is at it's end. By the time he reaches the stairs.

If he starts crying something truly ugly and a little broken as he sits on the second to last step well that's his business.

* * *

"The last time I saw you this fucked up your old man had passed. What's got you so wired?" 

He freezes slightly. Not expecting an audience. 

"I already feel bad so I thought why not feel worse. Get it all out at once. Years of build up just so I can bottle it up again."

Technology Boy turns on the lights to the staircase and the living room.

And holy shit he looks so different. Almost normal. Xie thinks him just as perfect.

His hair is cut a little short. He still looks about his age. Both know one day that will change.

He wipes at his eyes. Taking a deep breath.

His hands slightly trembling as he holds onto his legs. 

He really did a number on himself. For goodness sake, he honestly didn't think a fall would fuck him up this badly.

Xie looks away from him. Settling himself.

Sighing. His vision a little blurred since he left his glasses upstairs but he mostly uses them when he's working.

He should not need them now.

He doesn't know what to say to how to go about it really but he's got to start somewhere.

"My faith in you wasn't ironclad. I don't know if it ever can be. I believe in you but you aren't the end nor were you the beginning for me."

He can't make empty promises. Does not want to. All he can do or think he'd like to say is he will always come back to him.

That he needs him like code needs to adapt but he doesn't.

Tech rests his head against his shoulder.

Sitting in silence for a brief moment. Like he might be contemplating something profound but he doesn't ask.

"I know. That is why you are and have always been my favorite person. My friend."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Technology Boy turns to him. Kissing him on his temple and Xie feels himself delirious with emotion.

Closing his eyes as he enjoys the moment of pure bliss.

Smiling to himself, thinking he'd like to return the act.

He doesn't.

Not really sure if they stay like this. Just enjoying each other's company, the silence for a few minutes or a few hours.

All he knows is that he feels good. Physically, no not at all but he could really give it all up and spend his life here.

Tech just has to ask. After a few minutes he leans back against his staircase.

Really looking at his house and thinking that damn he really did a marvelous job here.

It's elegant and clean. A little bare of color or life but he's here now. He can go around fixing that.

Maybe he can buy some plants. Like a cactus or a bonsai tree. Some flowers.

He has always had a soft spot for botany.

A fascination for changing things so maybe this was a small blessing in disguise.

"I'd like your help with something."

* * *

It doesn't take long before he nods. Looking interested. Saying. "Of course, anything."

That the non-handicapped being vanished from sight.

And he does not really know what to do with himself so he simply stands up only to feel like he's going to have a mild heart attack when he sees the slightly shorter man again.

He looks like he's glitching in and out of existence for a few seconds.

This time un-alone because he has brought a guest along. And it is a model of true greatness.

A marvel.

"That's an automaton. It's beautiful. Where did you get one? Oh uh, nevermind it's you." 

Xie tries not to hobble because he has company and walking does make him feel a little better. He can't deny that.

But it is definitely not awesome that his kitchen or couches, hell a chair is so so unfortunately far away.

All of that is gonna go in the redecoration notebook.

He approached the machine like a child excited for a new toy.

But once he has fully reached it he stops.

Noticing his friend's not very well hidden trepidation.

He backed up a step then another as he admires it. It's extraordinary.

Probably one of the very the firsts of it's kind.

A now by all standards simple mechanical device made in imitation of a human being.

Made, modeled in their image. That thought visibly makes him shudder. Recalling their last, real conversation.

Pushing that thought aside he tried bending to take a better look and by his God that had not been the move.

Not at all. He thinks he wants to race to the medicine cabinet by the fridge and pour every painkiller he can find into a glass of water.

Then scream.

He breathes out slowly. Feelings tears at the corners of his eyes as he straightened up.

Tech reaching out to help steady him when it looks like he's tipping the wrong way.

Judging by the chuckle and bright smile his companion is enjoying himself a little too much.

And this is nice. The atmosphere feels lighter. 

"Help me move this onto the table, would you." He smiles at him as he breathes.

Settling himself as he bends down again. A low grunt of pain escaping him. But he's lifting anyway. 

Intent on walking towards the table without hitting anything or dragging the machine.

He couldn't care less about his flooring or furniture but this ancient artifact is important to his friend. He will be careful with it.

Couldn't his God have picked a better or different day to bring this in though.

He breathes out. Thinking that nothing is really sticking out of place so he has got to get it together.

This will not kill him. This is just excruciating discomfort.

He will be fine. He has been so far.

What he does not expect when he lowers it gently onto his table as if it were a newborn babe is to be spun around and pressed against the back of a chair.

Oh the action will have consequences in the morning. This he-they both know. Right now neither can be bothered caring.

Or for the shorter man to kiss him so desperately.

Coaxes his mouth open with his tongue.

Makes him weak yet feel stronger as he holds him in place.

Kissing him back just as eagerly. When they part, put in some distance.

Xie turns back to the machine. Thinking he can change, update the set of codes.

Wanting to see what the programmed responses are and if he can help it adapt to different scenarios, circumstances.

* * *

"Okay, well." He feels a warmth settling in him. A look of wonder or maybe madness because he is excited to get to work.

To show him just what he can do.

"Tell you what. First things first. We've gotta clean this bad boy up."

He looks around. He's got to go to his garage for the supplies. A toolbox. Some WD-40 and a bottle of soap and maybe baking soda.

Oh great, he also needs to head to his bedroom for his computer.

While he's up there he thinks he should also get his phone.

"Then I'll get started on the code and I know a bit of mechanical engineering. I'm not great."

"Not at all but I'm positive that my patch ups can help until I can contact someone who is."

His stomach growls something loud and yeah that's just what he needed to impress this boy.

"I can get you a pastry. I've never had to cook. I wouldn't know where to begin."

He is lying. He knows everything a top tier chef knows if their recipes are available online.

Or on any form of technology at their disposal but he just got wind that Bilquis and Shadow are parting ways. 

He won't go to them but he would like to keep tabs.

Maybe on his way he can persuade someone high up in the culinary business to give him some food.

Tech just acts as he pulled him into a hug. Xie being bold as he holds him minutely closer.

Staring at his lips and smiling something so soft. Moving a hand onto his hair instead to style it a little.

He just had to. He looks better like this.

Happy.

Then he's letting him go.

A look of something, love maybe devotional adoration lingering as he says.

"Thank you. And if you need anything else my credit card is on the table."

* * *

He lays on his couch. Beads of sweat rolling down his face as he tries to catch his breath.

A self-satisfied grin on his face. He's done it.

With Tech's help and slightly worried overseeing.

He has never seen the man so concerned. It was nice, odd but an experience.

Biting into his food he looks at his work. He needs to replace some pieces and fix the glass at the bottom.

But he's already placed an order on several websites with priority shipping.

And he texted some old college buddies to get someone better equipped to fix what he couldn't.

His patch work will hold. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Scoot over. I'm going to help you." Tech looks at him enjoying his food. His slumped position a bit uncomfortable.

He sits up. Knowing that his remote should be somewhere near by.

That he has the new game console set up.

After this they can probably play a game or two if Tech stays a few hours.

It has been a while since he's played GTA.

"I thought putting you to sleep, to recharge would do you wonders but maybe it did the opposite."

"Here move your legs up. I'm going to check you out."

Technology Boy is careful as he grabs his legs. Not dismissing the low groan of discomfort that comes from the human but also not bringing it up.

Lifting them onto the couch and pushing him back to lay down properly.

"It's nothing serious, I'm sure. Also I'm just being a baby because I rarely get the chance. It's kind of nice, pathetic but not to shabby."

He is lying. Trying to be brave now that he feels called out but this really, truly sucks.

He takes his time making himself comfortable. Fiddling with a string on his shorts. He should stop.

Xie wanted to ask more than once what Tech's glitching was about.

He can still see it now out of the corner of his eyes. It is less frequent but it is still happening.

Wonders if World or New Media had a part to play with this.

Tensing slightly as Tech places his hands on him. This time his movements a little mechanical, concentrated.

Pressing lightly here and there. Looking far off as if he's also elsewhere.

Flashes of their earlier activities coming to mind and he stifles a gasp as he thinks about what he's done.

"What" Tech's blue eyes capture his brown ones, his attention unequivocally.

"Are you in two places right now?" The question is asked with slight worry and Tech leans back.

"No. I was when you were working but not currently."

Tech gives him a glass of water. One that an old friend blessed or so he says.

He could just be fucking with him. Then again he is a God and then he's handing him an ibuprofen as a backup plan.

"Oh. Good." He feels a chill run through him after he's downed the whole thing.

Tech letting him know that he's looking a little green there. But he doesn't care. He feels much better.

Like he could order some cheeseburgers and talk code for hours. But maybe that's like a chef getting off of work and having to make dinner at home.

He could also catch Tech up on what he's been doing, working on.

"Thank you for being here. And for not forgetting that I am still a huge sucker for good music."

He winks up at the curly haired boy and feels over the moon when he rolls his eyes.

Smiling back. Clearly embarrassed but enjoying himself. The present company.

"You gave me some good qualities. I thought I'd use them."


End file.
